Enough- Powerpuff Style
by Butchercup
Summary: AU. Everybody has their limits. A person can only be pushed so far before they feel the need to fight back. Buttercup takes the position of the main character in the 2002 film "Enough". *All rights to Craig McCracken and Anna Quindlen* *MitchxButtercupxButch*
1. The Real Enemy

_**You know it's been a while if you go to publish a new story and there are only like 6 stories in your doc manager! SURPRISE!**_

_**I KNOW this story was not in my plans but my writer's block is destroying me right now, so I thought I'd do something a little easy to ease me back into my writing groove. What's easier than a plot that is already done and perfect?! **_

_**If you've ever seen the movie Enough, you know what is going to happen. but if you haven't, then experience the amazing story first with Buttercup. I love this movie and I just rediscovered how much I love it a few days ago, and I couldn't help but picture a PPG in this story. I only changed a few things around so all PPG and RRB could be included. and btw, don't kill me, PPG and RRB are not related. DON'T KILL ME! **_

_**I really an sorry, you guys, but this is going to be my way of trying to get myself back into writing, idk, whenever I pull up my stories, I can type maybe a few sentences and maybe a few paragraphs but then it's just gone. But I wanted to give you guys something, so I will do a movie for each couple. this one will be the Greens. I already have one for the reds. and I may even to mixed couples later on. **_

_**ANYWAY! lets get to le story.**_

**_I literally don't own shit! ALL POWERPUFF GIRLS CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AMAZING CRAIG MCCRACKEN. THE PLOT OF "ENOUGH" BELONGS TO _** Anna Quindlen _**, **__**ORGINIAL WRITER OF THE NOVEL THIS MOVIE WAS BASED OFF OF. ALL I DID WAS BRING THESE TWO TOGETHER.**_

* * *

"Thank you."

"I'll be right back with your order."

"Let me guess, pancakes, side of bacon?"

BC allowed a small grin to grace her features. These were just a few of the lines she said on a daily basis. Little things like the smiles given to her by regular customers, and babies' cute expressions as they helplessly reach for their fallen raddle get BC through her day. She laughed lightly as she retrieved a green raddle from the tile floor, returning it to a fussy baby girl. The little girl gripped the raddle in her tiny fist and giggled as BC ruffled her thin blond hair.

Effortlessly holding a tray full of food high above her head, BC glided between the tables and other waitresses to deliver food.

"Watch it BC" Bubbles warned in her mousy tone.

"Sorry Bubbs!" She called to the small blond waitress. BC approached an empty table to find two one dollar bills held down by the salt shaker. She sighed, disappointed in her small tip.

…

"-So, I'm thinking of becoming a lawyer or something." Blossom said dreamily. BC cherished the short periods of emptiness in the restaurant. It was times like this when she could relax for a moment and enjoy the company of her friends.

"Oh yeah, why not?" She replied doubtfully.

Blossom brushed a strand of her ginger hair to the side and scoffed. "Why not? My grandfather was a lawyer. Plus, I have a logical mind you know" she grinned with mock pride.

"Yeah and your only like, what, two-hundred-ninety-nine _thousand _dollars short of what you need for law school?" BC said as she cleared off a table of its dirty dishes.

Blossom thought for a moment and shrugged. "Piece of cake."

"Piece of pie." BC added mindlessly.

"Piece of ass."_*****_

The two laughed. More customers began to flood in once again, just like every day. Bubbles walked in with hands full of empty plates. BC rushed to her side.

"Here let me take some of those Bubbles!" BC took a stake of plates and carried them to the sink.

"Thanks BC" Bubbles smiled. "Hey, either of you guys ever tried 'The Roc'?"

Blossom cocked an eye brow at the blond. "What?"

Bubbles giggled, "It's that deodorant thing. Like, um- salt or something. You… you rub it on your pits… like um…"

"Oh you mean that thing that looks like some kind of hippie crystal!" BC chimed in.

"Yeah that!" Bubbles' eyes widened with anticipation.

Blossom furrowed her brows at her friends and lifted her arm to inspect her arm pit. "W- Are you guys saying I have sweat stains?"

Bubbles' smile faded, "No! I just-"

"Do I smell?" Blossom's cheeks were going red with embarrassment.

"No! God!" BC exclaimed, trying to ease Blossom's sudden insecurity.

"Uh, ladies?" the chef said from behind the counter. The girls instinctively glanced up at the doors to see a man walk in. His blue eyes held BC's for a split second.

"Okay, your turn" Blossom said to BC, who scoffed.

"I'm sweating too much" Blossom answered the unasked question and walked to clear another table.

The blond man had taken his seat with a book and a single rose perched on the table. BC rolled her eyes, but put on a fake smile and made her way to the newcomer's table.

"You waiting for somebody?" she asked.

The man looked up from his book, putting on an equally fake smile, and shook his head.

She mentally laughed, "Something to drink?" she asked instead.

The man stared at her for a moment longer before saying: "Just water, thanks."

"Okay, I'll give a minute to look over the menu" BC began to walk away.

"That's okay, I was in here yesterday." BC turned around, slowly re-approaching the table. The man closed his book and put on a charming smile. "_BC_."

BC sighed.

"What's your real name?"

"No."

He nodded his head, "I like it. Don't you think it's kind of negative though?" he handed the menu to BC.

She took it, "No. I don't tell my name."

The man nodded again, understanding. "Oh okay. Give me the soup, turkey burger, coleslaw, no fires, and a couple extra slices of tomato."

Buttercup muttered an okay and began to walk away yet again.

"I write books" he called to her retreating figure.

"Oh?" she answered uninterestedly.

"You read books? What are you reading now?"

BC stopped in her tracks again; the topic wasn't one to be easily ignored. "You know 'Finnegan's Wake'? A friend of mine told me it's the hardest book in the English language. I mean, not the _hardest _hardest, but, the hardest one that you can actually read."

The man nodded, clearly pleased with himself, "How long have you been reading it?"

"Six years… I'll be back with your soup." BC gave him no time to reply and walked off.

…

BC typed numbers into the computer to print out a bill. Bubbles and Blossom leaned on either side of her against the wall, both smiling furiously.

"He likes you" Bubbles giggled, poking BC playfully in the stomach.

"He's a dick" BC replied, not looking up from the screen.

Blossom glanced at the blond man, "BC, he was in here yesterday you know."

Buttercup glared at her friends. "I know" she said, walking away to give a table their bill.

"_So, _now he's back today, he brought a rose!" Bubbles pushed.

"He pulls you into conversation!" Blossom added.

BC sighed. "Okay so he likes me."

Bubbles perked up with anticipation, "_So, _do you like him?!"

BC furrowed her brows, "I don't know him!"

It was Bubbles' turn to sigh, "BC what's that got to do with anything? He's a major piece of cake, piece of pie." The three glanced at the man, who resumed reading his book.

"Trust us okay, he's carrot cake" Blossom whispered.

BC laughed, grabbing the man's order.

…

"Cup of soup" BC set a small container of soup and a glass of water down in front of the blond. "You don't really write books, do you?"

He smiled up at BC. "No."

"Yeah well, I haven't really been reading 'Finnegan's Wake' either." She admitted.

He chuckled, "I'm going into Law… Enforcement."

She smiled slightly, "Who's the rose for?"

He didn't answer, he just stared up at her with the charming smile that was starting to grow on her. "Enjoy your food." BC turned around and started for the kitchen.

"Hey."

BC turned around yet again.

The man held up the rose and pointed at her with it, "You."

BC's cheeks reddened and couldn't help the smile on her face. Her green eyes locked with the man's deep blue ones, until the man sitting behind the blond turned around in his seat.

This man was a brunette, his eyes so dark they looked black. He glared at the blond. "How much you settle on?"

The blond glanced back, baffled. "Excuse me?"

The brunette glanced up at BC, then back, "the bet. How much is it?" He stood from his seat, towering over the blond, who pretended to be amused. "You and your friend, yesterday, was it two hundred?" By this point, the commotion had caught Blossom and Bubbles' attention. "Five hundred? What was it?"he demanded.

BC shook her head, confused, "What?"

The brunette took a deep breath, as if his next words were painful to say, "He bet his friend, that he could get into your pants by noon tomorrow."

The blond set the rose down and stood up, to defend himself, though he was much shorter than the brunette. "Is this your business? What are you, the morals polic-" The brunette twisted the blonde's shirt into his fist. "Hey! Take is easy man! I-I was just having some fun." He grinned as he glanced back at BC.

She clenched her teeth, "What was it? Two or five hundred? I mean I want to know what I'm worth."

The blond chuckled, placing a tip on the table, "The bet was for two. But know that I know you-" He picked up his jacket and book. "Way too high."

"Hey, don't come back here again. Ever." the brunette demanded. The blond left without another word. He turned back to BC, "I'm sorry to get into your business."

BC was stunned. "No. Thanks, you know, I can't believe you actually said something."

"Yeah, I felt bad about it. Couldn't have kept quiet." He smiled and made his way toward the door.

Bubbles banged a napkin holder against the counter, getting BC's attention. She placed her hands over her heart and mouthed, _oh my god. _BC shook her head. Blossom and Bubbles both made hand gestures, pushing BC toward the door at follow her "rescuer", as Bubbles put it.

She did.

She caught up to him.

His name was Mitch.

* * *

_***No need to be confused, it's just a cute thing they say.**_

_**Okay, that's it for this chapter, I hope I did a good job for anyone who has seen this movie! it's amazing to me. **_

_**Review please!**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Enjoy it While it Lasts

**_OKAY MY LOVELYS! a few thing to get straight before this next chapter. _**

**_I don't really ship Mitchercup. I ship them being the best of friends and Mitch being like that one friend B can got to with any problem. or if they are part of a love triangle of sorts... but Mitch doesn't win her someone else does._**

**_I am aware that I could have given Butch Mitch's part, but in this chapter you will begin to see why I did not do that. Plus in the actual movie, his name is Mitch so I was like "THAT'S PERFECT!" but don't worry, Butch will have a nice part in this._**

**_YES! the blond in chapter 1 was Boomer. In this, the PPG girls are "sisters". they are best friends who are so close they might as well be called sisters. However, the RRB are NOT related in anyway. in fact, only two of them will have somewhat of an encounter with the other. Each PPG, RRB, the Professor, and Mitch have very important parts in this story, I promise. even if their parts seem limited, they make a big difference, seriously. _**

**_There are a few parts from the movie I may have altered or taken out entirely so it could still fit in with the PPG, for example, in the actual movie, our main character only had one best friend at the restaurant, but here, since it's PPG, I gat Buttercup two (Blossom and Bubbles). In the movie, the main character's father figure is some foreign guy with an accent, but here it's the Professor who is just a little unsuccessful with his lab experiments._**

**_This chapter has more time skips than I would have liked, but that's how it is. After this, there shouldn't be any more._**

**_okay, I think I covered everything I wanted to, if you have any questions, feel free to review or PM them._**

**_ON WITH THE_**** STORY!**

* * *

_One year later…_

The popping of champagne bottles, cheers from her old friends, and soft jazz music filled BC's ears. The elegance of the party certainly wasn't what she would have imagined for her own wedding, but her new husband's wealth and social connections called for nothing less. Despite the seemingly boring appearance of the wedding, BC's friends seemed to be enjoying themselves as they danced and socialized with other guests. Even she was having more fun than she had expected. After hearing some of the preparations and choices in wedding essentials, she wasn't sure if she'd enjoy her own special day. But just being in the arms of the man she loved, and being surrounded by what little was left of her family helped BC understand how happy she really was. Her beaming smile faltered not once as she gazed up at Mitch, who refused to let his handsome smile go as well. The newlyweds swayed gracefully on the marble flooring, BC's loose silk dress allowing her move in perfect sync with Mitch.

Across the venue, an older woman, with light brown hair, strolled around the area with a man similar to her age.

"Please tell me Professor, since Mitch was rather vague about the subject…" she paused for a moment, as if choosing her words carefully. "Is her father dead too?"

The man gazed across the venue at BC. "Well, he is to her. He left when she was maybe two or three years old."

The woman was astonished. "Well then I'm more than happy to pay for the wedding."

BC grinned as she watched Mitch's mother and her father figure exchange smiles and part ways. Looking around at the expensive décor and classy guests, she never thought she would suddenly be in a family that could actually afford such things. Growing up, the Professor and her two best friends were all she had. He was more a father to BC than her real one, where ever he was; and Blossom and Bubbles might as well be her sisters considering everything she has been through with them. Now she had even more, all thanks to the charming brunette who stood before her.

Though she was beyond convinced, she simply wanted to hear the truth once again, "You sure you love me?" she asked quietly.

"Uh-huh" he breathed genuinely.

"Forever and ever?" she asked again, draping her arms over Mitch's shoulders.

He gently rubbed her arms and stared into her jade eyes. "You're safe with me, BC. You're safe and it's okay to be happy, you deserve it." He spoke with such a calming and loving tone, it was hard not believe him. Mitch rubbed BC's back soothingly and pulled her into a soft kiss.

A mere yard away, Blossom chatted with a handsome, raven haired man. "Wait, so this was during or after college?"

The man tried his hardest to hide the slight blush that formed on his cheeks. "During" he answered simply.

Blossom nodded, and then looked up at him suspiciously. "What's wrong with you?" The man's deep green eyes showed offence to the question. She laughed softly, "No, I mean did BC break up with a guy like you, Butch?"

Butch gazed up into the sky for a moment. "Uh- I don't know… she had to drop out, you know, money problems." Blossom nodded in understanding. "So I guess, we just kind of… evolved into being just friends."

Blossom just barely caught sight of Butch's lower lip quivering, her heart dropped. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled half-heartedly, shaking his head. "No it's… I'm really happy for her. She deserves this."

BC smiled against Mitch's lips. Although she was on cloud nine in Mitch's arms, she felt even more joyous to hear the Professor's voice.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the Professor said hastily yet softly. "But I've got to get up at five in the morning tomorrow. Now…" he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Mitch. "I know you don't need it, but it's tradition in my family to give money to the groom."

Mitch smiled appreciatively "that's sweet, thank you."

BC beamed at the two most important men in her life. "Thank you Professor. And thank you for giving me away tonight." Her voice began to crack just the slightest bit. "You know, you're the best substitute father a girl could ever have."

The Professor shook his head. "No substitute. I'm the real thing."

BC lurched forward into the Professor's arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

…

_A few months later…_

The cool breeze brushed BC's hair out of her face as she stared out the window of Mitch's car. She had never been in the ritzier side of Los Angeles until she married Mitch. With much pleading, BC convinced him to take her on a relaxing drive around the area. One hand hung lazily out of the window, and the other placed gently and protectively on her four months pregnant belly.

She was suddenly mesmerized by a beautiful walkway that lead up to an even more beautiful house. It was a simple shape and style; a two story rectangular building, painted a comforting cream and brick red. It wasn't until she forced her eyes away from the home that she realized the car was no longer moving. BC turned her head to Mitch, who was smiling mischievously between her and the house.

"What's with you BC?" he nodded toward the house. "You like that house?"

BC grinned and directed her gaze back at the building. "Well yeah. I mean, it's nice. Not too big, not too small. Like the perfect size for our new family. And you gotta admit, it's gorg-… what are you doing?"

BC furrowed her eyebrows at Mitch when she glanced over to see him scribbling something on a small slip of paper. When he folded it up and stuffed it into his pocket, Mitch winked at BC and exited the car without a word.

"W- Mitch! What the hell are you doing?" she demanded, exiting the car and chasing after him. Walking along the path, BC had a better look at it. The polished brick path was lined with small bushes of white flowers and shrubs.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock…_

BC's attention was torn from the pathway and up to Mitch, who now stood in front of a skinny old man.

"Hi" Mitch greeted politely.

"Hello" the old man replied. BC tried to contain a grin from her spot halfway up the walkway. There was no way he was doing what she thought he was doing.

Mitch pointed at BC and their car, "We've been driving around and my wife has fallen completely in love with your house."

_Oh shit. _BC thought to herself. He was doing exactly what she thought he was doing. But, there was no stopping him, so she gave a small wave and sweet smile. "Hi." She even threw in a cute giggle, which only Bubbles could truly pull off, to really seal the deal.

The man looked flattered and stepped outside further, "Yes, it's great, isn't it?"

"We want to buy it. She wants it for our family" Mitch said bluntly with his signature, eye-catching grin.

The old man's flattered expression fell. "Well it's- we're not selling it."

"Sure you are" Mitch said, nodding his head. He glanced at BC for a moment and pulled out the small slip of paper, handing it to the old man. "That's the price."

The man hesitantly took the slip from and unfolded it. After examining it, the old man's eyes widened and he gazed back up at Mitch with disbelief. "You're out of your mind."

"I know, that's just it. I'm a bit crazy. Now, before you say no again, just think, your kids are grown, you'll be happier in a smaller place" he reasoned. The old man took a final glance at BC, then back at Mitch, and nodded.

…

Mitch was the owner of a successful construction company. While other workers dressed to get dirty, he stood along the sidelines, in a suit, of construction sites, watching over the progress, distributing blueprints, and directing his workers to get things done fast.

He shouted orders over the roar of tools and engines, gesturing to different areas of the site. A young blond came running up the ramp with a cell phone in hand, calling Mitch's name.

"Hold on, not now" he said to her, not even looking in her direction.

She held out the phone and yelled over the workers, "It's BC!"

The task at hand was momentarily forgotten as Mitch took the cell phone from the blond. He pressed the device close to his ear and strained to hear what his wife was saying.

"_What!?_" Mitch chuckled briefly before tossing his hard hat off and rushing down the metal stairs, toward a car. "Hey! I gotta get to the hospital! Look out for the client!" he called.

…

Later on, BC lay tired in a hospital bed as Mitch placed multiple kisses on her forehead. She smiled weakly up at him until a small whimper was heard from across the room. A nurse cautiously approached the couple with a small pink bundle wrapped safely in her arms. BC breathed a sigh of pure joy as Mitch stood to take their new baby from the nurse.

"She looks just like my baby pictures" he whispered so he wouldn't frighten the child. Mitch swayed back and forth, unable to take his eyes off the newborn. Even when his cell phone went off, his eyes stayed locked on her. He carefully reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone, and ignored the call.

BC furrowed a brow at him. "Who was that?" she asked, her voice still raspy.

Mitch shook his head as he continued to sway, "I don't know. Who cares? Probably some construction thing."

BC's heart skipped a beat. She was glad to see that Mitch's job wasn't going to interfere with their new family. "Well, bring her here, let me see her."

But Mitch paid no attention. "That's my baby. That's my baby." He whispered sweetly to the newborn. BC gave up, laying her head back onto the soft pillow with a stronger grin. She'd let him have a moment with his new little girl. As long as she would get to name her.

…

_Four years later…_

A four year old brunette clumsily trotted away from the waves on the beach with a plastic bucket in her tiny fist. She giggled cheerfully as she bounced into her mother's arms, tackling her into the sand. Both BC and Mitch laughed as their daughter sat up, pulling various beach findings from her bucket.

"What do you got there, Bella?" BC asked. Bella held out colorful shells and BC carefully placed them on a sand castle they had built earlier. Bella placed a shell as gently as she could on the fragile castle, but force was too much for the tiny castle to bear, and it collapsed under her. Bright green eyes began to shine with tears, and Bella's lower lip quivered.

BC cringed, awaiting the cries sure to come, until a light bulb flickered above her head. She took Bella's small hands in hers and brushed a strand of brown hair out of Bella's face. "Hey, what do you say we get home and mommy will make us some ice cream sundaes?"

Bella's face suddenly lit up with excitement and she began to bounce away from the fallen castle. "Yay! Come on let's go! Come on daddy, get up! We gotta go now!" she demanded, attempting to pull Mitch up.

…

Later that night, BC strode into the master bathroom where steam fogged the mirrors from Mitch's shower. She leaned up against the wall directly outside the showers door, "Hey." She said flirtatiously.

The glass door opened, and Mitch's soaked face popped out, "Hey" he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

BC didn't seem to catch on, and looked into his eyes with innocence. "Could I join you?" Without even giving him a chance to answer, BC began to slide her robe off.

"No, I'm about to get out. I'm just showering to wake myself up, I gotta get back to work."

"Oh" BC hastily wrapped herself in her green rode again, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said.

She turned and began to walk out. "Yeah… so am I"

BC shook her head as she walked down the hall. He had been like that for months. And it was really starting to irritate her. She passed Bella's bedroom and paused, backing up so she could see into the room. No matter what mood BC was in, her little girl could always put a smile on her face.

The only light in the room came from a small green music box, which softly played a lullaby. Bella's face was hidden underneath a children's book, and she didn't move a muscle. BC quietly walked in, removing the thin book to reveal Bella's sleeping face. She ran her thumb across Bella's chubby cheek and kissed her forehead, before turning off the light.

In the kitchen, BC rinsed out plates and bowls to put in the dishwasher. She wiped down the counters and made sure the stove and oven were turned off. As she worked, Mitch's pager continuously grabbed her attention. It buzzed silently, but the vibration caused it to spin around the counter in circles. What could have been so important that the pager would buzz so much? Her curiosity took over, and she picked up the small device.

_-33-_

Not that she knew how the workers communicated, but wouldn't they already know that Mitch was going to be back soon? Why bother paging him again? BC hesitantly reached for his cell phone and punched in the number thirty-three and the call button. She glanced up to make sure Mitch wasn't nearby, and pressed the phone to her ear. It rang once and someone picked up.

"Hi, darling. Where are you?" a woman said through the phone. BC's heart dropped.

"…You just paged my husband, right?"

"Oh my god…" she breathed.

"Who are you? What's your name?" BC demanded.

There was a silence. "I- I'm so sorry… I"

"N-No! It's too late to deny it now… Your name?"

"I-I have to go!" the woman said hastily.

BC had forced herself not to yell, but her voice definitely held attitude. "Don't hang up! Don't be a coward!" she calmed herself t sound more reasonable. "Just… tell me your name. It's the least you could do, don't you think?"

Another long silence. "I'm Princess."

* * *

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

_**XOXO**_


	3. Get Out

**_Hello wonderful readers! welcome to another chapter of my PPG version of the movie 'Enough'! this is actually really fun, and I have a nice long chapter for you guys today! SQUEE! SOO HAPPY!_**

**_But one thing before go on! This week is Boomercup Week! Yes, that is a thing now! Thanks to an amazing writer on this site named _****_ConformityisNonsense_****_, there is now a whole calendar for Shipping Weeks and Character Appreciation Days. There are prompts for every day of that week and during that time (if we can get enough people involved) you would see a whole bunch of stories and drabbles for that couple or character! _**

**_Example:_**

**_August 27 is Bubbles Appreciation Day!_**

**_This day, anyone can submit oneshots, songsfics, drabbles, ANYTHING to show their appreciation for Bubbles! _**

**_Sept 7-13 is Boomubbles Week!_**

**_During this week, check out _****_ConformityisNonsense's _****_profile, and go to the story called "Powerpuff Girls Fandom Week" and find out the prompts for each day. Submit your stories or drabbles and make sure you include in the summary that its for a fandom week!._**

**_I'm submitting my own Boomercup drabble tomorrow because I like tomorrow's prompt: "Lose"_**

* * *

More silence, and Mitch's phone beeped indicating that Princess had hung up. BC was frozen, the phone practically glued to her ear. She released a deep breath that she hadn't realized she was even containing inside her lungs, and yanked the phone away from the side of her face. She stared down the hallway, toward the bedroom her and Mitch once shared happily. Now she wasn't even sure if she could lay in the same bed with him.

"That bitch was French" she whispered to herself, finally acknowledging the woman's obvious accent. Too obvious actually. Maybe that's why she had missed it, because the woman was trying way too hard to have an accent. She was one of those people who think that just because they lived in another country for a year or two, that they suddenly have an accent and tries too hard to convince everyone of it.

BC's eyes wandered to the pile of toys which sat near Bella's tea table. Blocks and small hand puppets were scattered around the legs of the table. BC got her hands and knees and pulled the toys into one big pile in front of her so they would be easier to clean up. Sitting on her legs, she froze, the pain of Mitch's disloyalty returning to slap her in the face. She breathed a small whimper, and flicked one of the toys across the floor with a dainty figure.

Mitch stood in the doorway, a look of confusion and a hint of annoyance spread across his face. He made his way up to BC, standing over her fallen form. "Hey." He said gently.

BC looked up at him for a moment, making it clear that the situation wasn't casual enough for a simple 'hey'. "She paged you."

Mitch was completely lost, "Who?"

"Number thirty-three, Princess." BC could see the sudden tension build up inside him, he knew he was caught. "I guess you're late, huh?" Mitch avoided her gaze, guilty. "Wow" she breathed. He wasn't showering to wake up; he had been showering to go to Princess'. Mitch knelt down in front of her. "She's French?!" BC asked, her voice shaky.

Mitch gripped BC's shoulders reassuringly, "She's not important."

"Really?"

"You're important."

"Yeah…" BC looked away, unconvinced.

"And Bella."

BC laughed for a brief second, "I must be brain-dead, huh?" BC tried to yank herself out of Mitch's hold, but fought to hold her down with him, muttering 'stop'. "I mean, I must be the biggest moron on this fucking planet, because I thought we were happy!" BC stopped her struggling and glared at Mitch, but her tear stained eyes made it hard to be too intimidated. "-And I used to think that we were so lucky!"

"BC, please" Mitch begged, holding her down as she made another attempt to get away.

"No" she muttered like a stubborn child. "You said I was safe with you!" she yelled.

His voice remained calm and collected, "You are. You are, I promise!" He stared into her bright green eyes, guilt clear in his eyes. He rubbed her shoulder, "I'm sorry." When BC did nothing but stare at him with a hurt glint in her eyes, he pulled her closer and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered apologies between light kisses he placed on her cheek, and once he realized that she wouldn't return the gesture, he placed his hand in the curve of BC's neck and brought her into a hug. Slowly, with Mitch still whispering his apology, BC wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he tightened his hold as well.

"Everything's going to be okay" he said.

…  
The very next week, BC took in a deep yet subtle breath, taking in Mitch's scent as they embraced each other. Her eye brows knitted together in anger.

"I can smell her" she said, shoving Mitch away and walking into the kitchen.

Mitch chuckled, "What?"

"Her perfume." BC began to stir the contents of her skillet, "Princess, or whoever."

Mitch waved it off, "BC, we just had a drink-"

BC slammed the metal mixing spoon down, "_Stop it_!" she yelled. Confidence flooded her system, and BC spoke with the anger she felt that first night to back her up. "You're caught! I caught you okay! And you won't talk your way out of this one!" Mitch only gave her a bored and irritated expression in response. "How many Mitch?" He took a deep breath, as if trying to keep from snapping, but BC paid no attention to that, and continued, "How many are there? How many _have there been?_"

"What does it matter?" he finally said. BC tilted her head to the side, her left eye twitching with shock. "It's not that our sex life hasn't been good. It's been great BC. But I'm a man-" BC rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Men and women have different needs… and that's okay. Princess is … she's willing to take care of that. And maybe… maybe that's better for everybody."

BC whipped around, "You know what, it's better for _you!_" Mitch sighed and listened to BC though he looked like he's rather be somewhere else. "You have a pretty good deal, don't you? I mean, you go out, you fool around!-" BC took a towel and a handful of silverware and slammed them onto the counter as rage entered her voice, "-and I sit here and take care of your house and your kid!" The silverware caused an ear shattering clatter, breaking a few of BC's favorite glasses. But she didn't care; she was standing up for herself. "Well no more, Mitch! That's it! You're little party is _over!_"

"Calm down-"

"_No! I'm not gonna do this anymore!_" BC shouted over Mitch's attempts to quiet her down. "Okay, I'm not gonna sit here, and take it, and take it, and take it! Sorry! I love you, yes! _But I am not a doormat! I'm your wife! I'm your wife!_" she jabbed her figure into Mitch's chest as she spoke, but the entire time, all he did was stare at her with a blank expression. "And you cannot do this to me! You cannot do this to me anymore!"

Her head swung to the side, and just as quick as it happened, her hand held her stinging cheek as her mouth dropped open. She gasped and she stared up at Mitch while he slowly circled her. "What?" he asked, "I can't hit you?"

Was he serious? The tone is his voice suggested that he was. BC dropped her hands from her face, trying to erase all evidence of cowardice, and stood up straight. "_No you can't!_" He stared into her eyes, no emotion left in his. He lifted his arm and swung his fist with full force.

BC yelped and collapsed to the floor, her face hitting the hard wood. She beamed at the floor, but turned to her side as if she were about to attempt to fight back somehow.

"You wanna fight?" BC now sat properly, but leaned back in fear as she gawked up at the man standing over her. "I'm a man, honey, it's no contest. You have to understand BC, and I thought you did. I make the money here, so I set the rules, right? It's my rules. You with me?"

BC blankly repeated, "It's your rules."

Mitch smiled, "Yeah."

"And what if I don't like the rules?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Mitch knelt down to BC's level, eye to eye. "If you don't like 'em? Well come one, sweetie, life isn't just stuff we like, is it? We have to take the good with the bad, don't we? That's what marriage is-" Mitch reached up to caress her cheek, but BC pulled her head away. It was then that she felt pain on her cheek. She stood up, Mitch following her. "So, for you, maybe today is a bad day. Tomorrow may be great."

"Tomorrow will be great." BC repeated, like a robot under the command of its master.

Mitch smiled, "Yeah. Today... is the price you pay for having such a good life" he reasoned. "Now, I'm gonna go out… okay?" He moved a strand of BC's hair out of her face. "This is going to be better don't you think? I don't have to sneak around and pretend I'm going to work. I can just say: 'I'm going to Princess'. I'll be back in a few hours.'"

BC remained still and silent and watched Mitch grab his keys from his suit case. Before he left he held up a card. Her identification card. "Just so you don't do anything later you might regret. Okay?" Mitch leaned and kissed BC's forehead, but she jerked away. She gave him not another glance as he left the house.

Pain surged through her face when she gently felt her nose and cheek. She could make out the outline of a scratch on her cheek from when he punched her. BC grunted with frustration. She wondered how she could have allowed herself to get so far into a situation like this. The car's engine sounder from the drive way, and BC was sure he had left. She picked up the house phone with shaky hands and punched in numbers.

_9-1-_

A loud knock on the window in front of BC made her jump. It was Mitch. He stood outside the window, expectant. BC curled the edges of her lips into as much of a smile as she could. It was barely noticeable. She twisted the window's lock and Mitch pulled it open, peering inside.

"Who're you calling?" he asked.

BC's lips trembled as she racked her mind for a believable excuse. "Your mother."

"What are you gonna tell her?"

"Well, I was supposed to bring Bella by so I guess I better cancel" she tried to keep her voice from cracking.

Mitch huffed, "You know love is a scary thing. How powerful it is, what it does to you. That's what happened here. You see, if I ever think of… I just- I can't… I _refuse _to live without you. I think you understand what I'm saying."

And he closed the window and was gone within seconds.

…

The next day, BC drove to her step mother's house. Without Bella. She pulled into her driveway and the woman rushed up to the car.

"Hey! You're late" she laughed. "Where have you been, you are late. I was worried you weren't coming at all." BC put on the best smile she could manage as Mitch's mother peered into the SUV. "No Bella." She looked at BC and smiled warmly as if she understood exactly what was going on. "Oh okay, you and I will have a regular girls' luncheon-" she opened BC's door and leaned forward to give her a welcoming hug. "And we will gossip about absolutely everybody-"

Mrs. Michelson gasped softly when she pushed back BC's black hair to get a better look at the long cut along her cheek. "My poor baby. My god" she said sympathetically as she held BC, who whimpered quietly. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. What did you do? What did you say to him?"

That wasn't the reaction she had expected. Mrs. Michelson spoke as if she had known the whole time that Mitch was capable of acting such a way. His mother wasn't going to be of any help.

…

"Men are like land mines" Bubbles said, placing her hand on top of BC's.

"She makes a good point BC," Blossom added, setting down a glass of iced tea next to BC. "Some you trigger the first week… others it's years in."

"Yeah, and the problem is, you want a man-man." Blossom and BC cocked their brows at Bubbles.

"A what?" BC asked, talking a sip from the glass.

Blossom tapped her chin in thought, "You know, somehow I understood that, Bubs." Bubbles grinned giddily.

"So…" BC moved her hand in a circular motion, telling Blossom to continue.

"Meaning, his veins run thick with testosterone, which is good. But then he can just turn around without any warning and just… hit you." Blossom explained.

BC shook her head, frustrated. "I'm not this person. I'm not a person whose husband beats her _up._" He voice shook and she began to sob again. Bubbles hopped off the bar stool and threw herself onto BC, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Blossom rubbed the little bit of BC's arm that Bubbles wasn't covering. "I know."

BC partially buried her face into Bubbles' embrace, but was able to beam up at Blossom. "What do I do?"

For a few moments, Blossom was silent. The sound of the restaurant's plates clattering and customers chatting filled BC's ears until Blossom found the strength to speak again. "You have to go to the cops."

BC let out a louder whimper, and shot out of Bubbles' hold. She gathered her purse and keys and stood from the stool, "He is the father of my child, okay? I am _not _goingto put him in jail!"

"BC!" Blossom reached out to stop her but she rushed out of reach. Bubbles acted quick and gripped BC's sleeve, gently pulling her back. BC caught Bubbles' eyes and couldn't find it in her to pull away from her. They were just trying to help.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay? Just sit down, relax for a second" Blossom pleaded. BC set her purse down and reclaimed her seat on the stool. "I'm just saying that, either you endure this-"

"-And you live it out some god damn country western song" Bubbles added, making BC smile, just a little bit.

"-Or you take you kid, you take Bella, and you get out."

BC nodded slowly and grabbed the two of them into a tight hold.

…

Later on, BC arrived at Bella's daycare. Children scurried every which way to their parents' cars, shouting their names and jumping into their arms. BC rolled the window of the car down just as Bella's teacher walked up.

"Mrs. Michelson, how are you? Your husband got her." the teacher said cheerfully.

BC's heart dropped. She didn't show it though, "Oh, ha, I must've forgotten."

"Yeah, Bella was totally psyched. I told him he should do it more often."

BC nodded, "Okay" she muttered. BC threw the gear shift into drive and hit the gas pedal. Luckily the streets were practically empty, and BC made it home in record time.

"Mitch!" She called once she entered the house. "Cutie!" She called for her daughter, tossing her purse and keys onto the coffee table. "Bella!" BC cursed as she wandered the halls and realized that her daughter was nowhere to be found. She quickly rummaged through her purse and dialed 9-1-1. She put the phone to her ear but quickly snapped the cell phone shut. Instead, she dialed Mitch's phone and pressed it to her ear again.

"Is that my little croissant?" Mitch asked flirtatiously with a horrible imitation of a French accent.

BC rolled her eyes, "No, it's your loaf of bread."

"Oh, hi. How's it going?"

She ignored the question, "where are you?"

"Zoo" he said.

"Well why didn't you tell me that you were goin-"

"I called you at home, left messages."

"Hey dad, here! Come here!" BC sighed with relief when she heard Bella's high pitched voice in the background.

He chuckled, "It's your mom, honey."

Mitch must have handed the phone to Bella because the next thing BC heard was, "Hey mom! The elephants are peeing!"

"She's a little excited" he said, taking back the phone.

"Hey dad, here! Come here! Look at the giraffe!" she said happily.

BC turned on the faucet in the kitchen and splashed some water on her tired eyes. "So, when are you guys gonna be home?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna take her for a pony ride, maybe get a cotton candy. You want a cotton candy, honey?"

"Yeah! A green one!"

"I'll see you later" he said.

"Bye mommy!"

…

That night, Bella sat in the living room experimenting with and assortment of chalks and crayons to draw a picture. Mitch sat at the dining room table, enjoying a plate of dinner, and BC set a basket of rolls down as she joined him. She took her seat in silence, wanting to avoid any and all conversation with him. But of course, Mitch wasn't going to let that happen.

"Made me nervous when I couldn't reach you today." BC spared him one glance, and then focused all of her attention on the plate in front of her. "I thought you were gonna cancel with my mother." She still said nothing. "And, did you have to go crying to the old gang at that greasy spoon? Whatever happened to privacy?"

BC's eyes pierced as she looked at him. "Well, I guess it's dead along with chivalry and fidelity." **

Mitch nodded, seeming amused by BC's hostility, "Tell me, do you have any idea how bad things can get?" he asked, stuffing another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Educate me."

"BC, I'm a determined man. I was determined to have you, and I did. This house, my company… I am, and always will be, a person who gets what he wants. And-" he wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin and took a drink from his glass. "I still want you. You can either accept that or you can fight it. Which way you wanna go?"

BC finally looked Mitch in the eyes for the first time that night, "I wanna be happy."

After processing her answer for a moment, Mitch smiled. "Good" he said.

It bothered her, how calm he always was. Even when he was angry with her, he broke her with his chilling serene attitude. His entire speech was said like it was a casual topic for dinner time. BC glanced at Bella, who had stopped playing and was watching Mitch. Her expression innocent and confused. She didn't know whether her parents' conversation was good or bad. Then Bella's eyes averted to BC. Her chest tightened as she met her daughter's gaze. She was her baby. And she wanted to be happy.

…

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, um…" BC leaned nervously against the desk at the police station. Her sunglasses shielding her marked cheek bone from anyone's sight. "I have a friend… whose husband beats her up."

"Well she should come in here and file a complaint. And if she has physical evidence of abuse on her person, we'll go out and arrest him" the officer advised.

BC nodded, "And if he has money, he can bail himself out."

"That's true."

"And then… he's free until it goes to trial-"

"If it goes to trial. It's up to the city's attorney's office whether to prosecute."

BC sighed, shaking her head with an unamused smile, "Okay so, she comes in here, she has him arrested and… _pisses _him off, and then there's no guarantee that he won't come after her once he's out on the street."

"…She could get a protection order."

"What's that, a little piece of paper that says he can't come around?"

The officer nodded, "Right."

BC actually laughed a little at the uncertainty of the situation. "And when he comes around… what does she do, throw it at him?"

"She calls us" he said with a smirk.

Things were coming together; there was just one more thing she had to be sure about. "And, what about the kid? Is the- is the paper good for the kid, too?"

The officer's face twisted into one full of conflict, "There's a child involved?" She nodded. "That's a matter for the family courts. But unless she can prove that he's a danger to the child, she can't legally bar him access-"

That was it. She walked away without another word. The officer called for her to come back, but she ignored it. But this wasn't enough to keep her from getting out.

That night, she lay tense in bed, next to Mitch. She wasn't asleep. She was waiting. The wall clock ticking and the singing of crickets were all that kept her company. Until she heard Bubbles' signature owl call.

It was nice to have a friend with such a talent.

* * *

_****Chivalry- The Medieval knightly system**_

_**Fidelity- A person's sexual faithfulness to their spouse or partner**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

**_Review! and Please take a look at the Powerpuff Girls Fandom Calendar on ConformityisNonsense's account. She worked super hard on that and we'd both love to see this community bursting with life and SHIPPINGS!_**

**_XOXO_**


	4. Bad News

_**No I'm not discontinuing this story! I love it too much to do such a thing!**_

_**Here's the thing: A few weeks ago, I got a virus! It's gone now, but the sucker was so strong and threatening that it kicked off my Norton Security Program. Not kidding, shit was crazy! I manually got the virus off, that or it's still here and just dormant, but I think I got rid of it. My mom said she had to renew Norton anyway and that I would have it back by the end of July... it August now, but no Norton. Therefore, I REFUSE to download anything out of fear of another virus or triggering the old one.**_

_**So I decide to continue this story finally since it's been too long and I felt bad, and the damn site I go on to watch the movie and write, WON'T PLAY IT! Why? BECAUSE I NEED THE LATEST UPDATE OF ADOBE FLASH PLAYER! So that ticked me off deeply, but then I go to update it, no problem right? FUDGING WRONG! I HAVE PRESSED THAT UPDATE BUTTON MANY TIMES but after it 'updates' nothing changes! No new icon or anything, and I can't watch the movie to write this! No to mention I can't use my picture editing program so I can't even draw. :( **_

_**I have looked everywhere and I can't even find the old version of Adobe! Perhaps the virus had gotten to it already and erased it before I got rid of it? maybe. Cuz that thing was planning on erasing EVERYTHING on my laptop! So maybe it go to Adobe already. I have no clue, all I know is that I have to re-install Adobe Flash Player, but I don't want to do that until I have Norton again. So basically, this story is on hold for hopefully no more than a few more weeks. **_

_**So sorry about this, but in the mean time, take a look at my very first Youtube video! I talk randomness, take dares and challenges, and answer the most random questions you could think of. I'm **__Makayla Smiles__**, type that into the search bar and look for a giant yellow smiley face. The video is called "**__Random Beam: Because Screw Sanity__**" While I wait for Norton and Adobe, I'll be working on new videos and my other stories including one that will be a huge surprise to all of you! **_

_**I hope you guys will still be here when I return with the next chapter, and hope to see a few comments with crazy dares, questions, and challenges from my awesome readers!**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. You Can Run

_**ALRIGHTY! I'm back! My security program is back and I'm ready to write! Thank you very much, all of you, for being so patient and not freaking out on me for not updating. I appreciate each and every single one of the reviews I get. It means the world to me to see these little notes approval toward my work, so for everyone who has reviewed and even just read this and any of my other stories, THANK YOU! **_

_**Now, ONTO THE CHAPTER! This one is by far the shortest, 2,376 words, but it should be the only one this short. I believe. The rest after this one should be nice and long for you guys! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

BC cringed as she slowly slipped out of bed, her eyes on Mitch the entire time, watching for any signs of his awareness. Taking small, light steps, she made her way into the bathroom. BC worked fast once the door closed behind her. She lifted the toilet seat and carefully closed a bottle of water in, so it's contents would drizzle into the toilet at a steady pace.

It was also nice to have a clever friend like Blossom.

The drizzling water into the toilet was enough to fool Mitch into thinking she was simply using the bathroom if he woke up. BC hastily pulled on a pair of sweat pants and shoes along with her favorite pale green sweater.

Eyes locked on Mitch's sleeping form again, BC prayed that the squeaking floor boards wouldn't wake him as she tip-toed toward the bed room door. She couldn't help the slight pang of guilt take over for a moment, causing her to stop in her tracks as she stared at him. Mitch shifted in his sleep, unaware of his wife's absence. She couldn't stay any longer; she knew that.

Right across the street, an old, beat up van was parked. Inside, Blossom, Bubbles, and the Professor watched BC's front door intently.

"Maybe she didn't hear the signal" Bubbles suggested.

Blossom shook her head, "No, she heard it."

Watching the hallways cautiously, BC rushed into Bella's room and shoved a pile of stuffed animals away. Underneath, were two large bags full of things her and Bella would need. Extra clothes, money, bank cards, everything she could think to bring. She then lifted Bella's blankets to see her snuggled up with a stuffed bunny. When BC tapped at her sides, Bella's pale green eyes opened sleepily, but only long enough to crawl into BC's arms and resume her slumber. Grabbing the small brown bunny, BC carefully maneuvered through the house.

"Maybe… she could still be sleeping…" the Professor said.

"She's not sleeping. She's coming any second." Blossom snapped.

A chill vibrated thought BC's hand and up her arm the moment she touched the front door knob. She glanced behind her, at the life she was about to leave behind. The house, the lifestyle itself, would disappear if she walked out of that door. The security, the comfort, would all vanish.

_Whoooo._

_Whoooo._

BC returned her attention to the door. _What security? What comfort? _Living in the same house with Mitch was anything but secure and comfy anymore. She had a way out. And she would take it. Her hand tightened around the handle, and at the very first click that the lock made, BC felt safe for a moment.

But only for a moment.

Mitch slammed open the doors to the coat closet which was right next to the front door. BC didn't have time to glance back at him, because he had her by the pony tail in seconds.

"No…" BC choked out.

Mitch yanked on her hair, leading her toward the nearest couch. "Put her down." He demanded. BC did as she was told, but with their child no longer in the way, Mitch was free to do as he pleased.

"I think we should go in" the Professor suggested.

"It'd be crazy if we woke him up" Bubbles countered.

Inside, with BC shoved to the ground in fetal position, Mitch showed no mercy with the kick he sent to her rib cage.

"Plus, she's going to flick the lights if anything goes wrong… right?" Blossom added. A crash from inside the house proved her assumption wrong. In a flash, the three were out of the van and sprinting up to BC's house, the Professor armed with a metal baseball bat. The further up the lawn they went, the more distinct the sound of glass shattering and BC's groans of pain became.

The Professor smashed in back door's glass, and unlocked it, letting the three in easily. They cautiously entered the living room; the entire house was eerily silent. Suddenly, the lights switched on.

"Another step and your dead." Across the room, Mitch pointed u a pistol at the Professor. Bubbles' eyes wandered around the room until they found BC, unconscious on the floor, just a few feet from Mitch.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles cried. Her and Blossom rushed to BC's side, making sure to watch for any threatening movements by Mitch. "BC?"

For a moment, Mitch pointed his gun at Bubbles, but when the Professor made a move toward them, he redirected his aim back. "You don't understand. You've broken into our house."

Allowing a small relieved smile, Blossom announced (mainly to Bubbles and the Professor), "She's alive."

Ignoring Blossom, Mitch spoke again, "The lights are still out, I can't see who you are. I can kill you free and clear."

"Please-" Mitch shot the gun. Bubbles squealed and Blossom ducked over BC protectively. Thankfully, Mitch had purposely shot inches out of aim, missing the Professor. BC began to come to, muttering her daughter's name with obvious concern.

"We are happy to leave, Mitch. With BC and Bella. And make no mistake; if you keep them here we will go straight to the police, who will surely arrest you." The Professor said sternly.

Mitch approached him, wrapping and arm around his neck while keeping the gun aimed at his head. He whispered, "I didn't want to say this in front of the group, but you are nothing but a failing scientist. If you go to the cops, it's gonna be BC's word against mine. And they will find drugs in her car, or whatever, trust me on that. I'll have custody of Bella by the end of the week."

"No" BC said, "Help me, I gotta get her out of here." Bubbles and Blossom began to help her to her feet.

"Okay, enough with you. Get up! _Get up!_" Mitch demanded, walking toward BC. The Professor kept his eyes locked on Mitch, and when he was sure he could do so, he picked up Bella from the couch. Just as Mitch was able to point the gun at the Professor, Bella was in his arms.

Too risky to shoot.

"Wake up, baby. Look at your daddy, baby, wake up." the Professor gently patted her shoulders. When she lifted her head, Bella was met with Mitch's revolver. Annoyed, he quickly hid the gun behind his back, accepting defeat. "We're gonna go for a little ride. Girls, get her up, get the bags."

Blossom helped BC up quickly while Bubbles gathered all of the bags. "I'll see you soon," Mitch pointed at BC. She shivered under his threatening stare. And then with a fake cheerful tone, he said to Bella, "Bye sweetie!"

In the van, Blossom drove down the road, while Bubbles kept Bella company as they discussed the appearance of her stuffed bunny. In the back, the Professor inspected BC's side, causing her to grunt in pain the moment his hand grazed the surface of skin.

"It could be a broken rib" he noted.

"At least it's not my face this time" BC breathed.

Bubbles glanced up from her conversation with Bella and asked, "So where are we gonna go?"

"Hospital" the Professor immediately answered.

BC mumbled her disagreement before finding her voice once again. "No, no. I'm fine. I don't want to take her to the E.R. in the middle of the night." The longer she spoke, the more pained her words sounded. "She needs somewhere safe where she can sleep."

"We could go to my house!" Bubbles suggested eagerly, hugging Bella closer on her lap.

"No. No, he knows where you live." Buttercup said.

"He knows where we all live…" Blossom added.

…

The old van appeared extremely out of place in the parking lot of such a nice hotel. The group made their way into the Biltmore's lobby, where BC stepped forward to pay.

"One queen-sized bed is alright?" the registration man asked.

BC nodded her head toward where Bubbles held Bella protectively, "Yeah, it's just me and my daughter." The man nodded in understanding and continued to process the purchase. The machine beeped, and the man held out BC bank card.

"I'm sorry; apparently this card's been refused, would you like to try another?"

Stunned, BC hastily took her card back and exited the hotel without another word. Every ATM she visited, claimed that her cards were invalid (resulting in much ATM abuse). She frantically asked Blossom to drive to a bank, where she only received even more disappointing news.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mitchelson the funds in your account seem to be frozen." The bank clerk said.

_What an asshole. _She thought to herself as she reentered the van.

…

"I love motels!" Bella said enthusiastically as she stared at the poor quality T.V and munched on the fast food meal.

"Yeah? Me too." Sure that's what BC said, but she didn't exactly mean it. It wasn't that living in such high end house, in a high end neighborhood with Mitch for almost five years had made her lose sight of her humble side. It just pissed her off. She couldn't even escape her horrible husband to a nice hotel. _No! _She had to stay in a rundown motel with crappy signal. Suddenly the motel's complementary phone rang. It was the only phone she could use with good reception in the joint. BC set her fork down and hurried to the phone.

"I'm gonna bounce on the bed" Bella announced, stabbing her fork into the plastic plate.

"Okay Cutie, be careful! …Hello?"

"Hey there" Blossom's voice sounded through the phone. Bella giggled happily in the background.

"Hey… Not too high!"

"What?!"

"No, I was talking to Bella; we were just watching some T.V. and getting ready to hit the sack." BC's voice carried a great deal of exhaustion.

"Look mom!" Bella squealed as she jumped around. BC turned and gave her an encouraging thumbs up.

"What about what we talked about?" Blossom questioned.

Just watching her little girl, so happy and oblivious to the situation, was enough to know her answer. "No. Okay, no shelters. She hasn't been tainted by anything so far, and I wanna keep it that way."

"Okay, I understand-"

"Can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

"…Piece of cake." Blossom agreed.

"Piece of pie. Bye."

BC hung up the phone and shut off the T.V. "Come on Cutie, ready for bed."

As BC began to clean up their dinner mess, Bella gazed at her mother with a curious glint in her bright eyes. "What's tainted? Is that like painted?" Before BC could attempt to give her an innocent answer, the phone rang again.

_Really Blossom?_She thought to herself.

"Bloss, I said tomorrow, okay?"

"Not exactly the Biltmore is it?" BC's heart sank. She knew his voice anywhere. "It's the information age, sweetheart. You leave a trail everywhere you go. Especially when your best friend rents you a room with her credit card."

Not wasting anytime, BC quickly gathered the clothes and other items she had taken out of her bags. "Yeah, well I had to that because _someone _froze all my accounts, right?"

"We need to talk-" Mitch pleaded.

"_No, _we don't." Placing the phone in the crook of her neck, BC took out Bella's shoes.

"Please, if we do this the hard way you know who will suffer, and I'm not talking about you honey, I mean her. You don't want Bella touched or affected by something bad or undesirable, do you?"

BC paused, Bella's shoe laces in hand. "What?"

"_Tainted, _right?" She almost choked on her own breath and glanced around frantically. BC quickened her movements, leaving Bella's shoes untied. "That's what tainted mea-" BC hung up the phone before he could say anything more. There was a knock at the door, which only brought up more anxiety. The lock clicked; luckily she had the door chain on. But that didn't mean she would move any slower. BC threw the hefty bags over her shoulders, all while the knocking became determined pounding. Bella silently watched, unaware of the severity of the situation.

BC took her daughter in her arm just as the chain began to loosen its hold on the wall. "What is that? Who's banging on the door?" Bella asked, confusion and terror written all over her pure face.

"I don't know."

"Why? What's going on?" BC rushed to the patio door and fumbled with the lock. Mitch's force against the door only grew angrier and much more vicious. He was almost in. "Mom! I'm scared!"

"It's going to be okay, baby" BC reassured her. Relief began to consume her once the door slid open and she was outside. But Mitch was right behind them. She slammed the door shut before he could reach them, and locked it from the outside. Mitch watched as BC darted down the stairs and into the parking lot. He punched the window door, but made a run for the room's front door. He wasn't giving up that easy.

Bella held on tightly as BC moved as fast as her legs could carry them.

"BC!" Mitch called. BC turned around to find him on the stairs of the motel, and not too shortly after, hopping over cars to get to her. She panicked, but one look to her left and she could practically taste safety. Only a few yards away, a public bus sat, awaiting the last of the passengers to exit. She weaved through the crowd of people, hating how desperate she must have sounded.

"Hold the bus!" BC waved her free arm in the air, hoping to gain the driver's attention. She must have sounded just as desperate as she looked. "Hold the bus!" she cried, moments from tears. She could hear Mitch's aggressive steps behind her. She could hear him shoving innocent people out his way.

Once her shoes finally hit the first steps, BC shouted for the driver to go. Slightly understanding the situation, the driver closed the doors just as Mitch was approaching.

"Open the door! _Open it!_" Mitch demanded, punching the unbreakable glass. As the bus took off, Mitch banged on the windows, staring at BC while she took a seat with his daughter.

* * *

_**BAM! MITCH! ha! How intense was that? There are plenty of intense scenes like this in future chapters! I hope you enjoyed. I will do my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. However, I'm starting school again in two weeks (the 25th) so updates may be a bit less frequent, but I will do my best!**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL~**_

_**XOXO**_


	6. New Leaf

_**Hey everyone! I won't waste too much time, but I just wanted to apologize to not updating in forever. School started and I'm taking three AP classes (if you don't know, that means College Level classes in High School) and one honors. The moment I got there the teachers basically shoved homework at us thinking it was no big deal. Thankfully I made the time to work on this chapter! I hope I still have your guys' attention! Enough of my babbling now! Onwards!**_

_**...**_

"Los Angeles to Seattle? That fare is four hundred and nine dollars, round trip. How would you like to pay for that?" The woman asked.

BC cringed. She couldn't help the guilty feeling in her chest as the Professor answered, "Cash." He handed Bella over to her mother and took out his wallet.

…

**Seattle, Washington**

Seattle was a beautiful city. BC took a deep breath of the fresh air as the convertible car drove over the bridge, relishing the relaxing scent of saltwater from the river beneath.

"I always thought-in college- that you'd come back here with me, but not _eight years _later."

BC smiled at Butch, then allowed her gaze to sweep the landscape again. "Well, if I'd known how pretty it was-"

"Wow! This place really _sparkles!_" Bella beamed in awe as her own sunglasses clad eyes took in the city.

Butch chuckled and stole a quick glance at her. "You know what they call it? _'Emerald City'_"

Bella furrowed her little eye brows and peered over the seat at Butch, "Isn't that where 'Dorothy' is?" Both BC and Butch stifled a laugh.

"No, sweetie, that's where Dorothy goes in her dream."

"Oh…" Bella scrunched her nose. "Where is she when she wakes up?"

"Back in Kansas-"

"Alright, game time! Duck your heads!" Butch called.

BC's eyes wandered to the top of the bridge ahead, where birds sat waiting to dirty peoples' cars with droppings.

"Pigeon poop!" BC said to Bella, and they both squealed and they took cover. Bella- making a much more dramatic scene- dove into the back seats and shielded her hair.

…

Later on, Butch entered his living room to find BC gently brushing Bella's newly washed hair, while Bella attempted to read a children's book. He watched for a second, leaning on the archway.

"Hey BC?" Her eyes flickered up for a moment in acknowledgment, catching Butch's gaze for a split second. "Why'd you come to me?" He could swear he saw the slightest shade of red form in her cheeks, but it was gone before he could be sure.

"Well… I" BC kept her eyes fixed on her daughter's hair, as if it were a tedious task. "I tried to think of the last time that I felt safe… and then I saw your twitchy face" BC said, smirking.

"Hey! Who's the one letting you stay in his apartment here?!" Butch replied a bit offended.

With a growing smile BC shot back, "Oh plus I needed somebody stupid enough to do it."

Butch chuckled, "Okay, now you're just being mean." He thought for a moment. "But really, I like your thinking. This is a place… M-I-T-C-H would never think of." Butch figured it would be a stupid move to mention Bella's father right in front of her.

BC lifted her hear completely and stared right into Butch's eyes. The way he remembers once cherishing with all his heart. "Hey, look who's using their brain!"

Butch smirked, "Oh I'm just getting started. Anybody here like hot fudge sundaes?" he asked, eyes fixed on Bella. Just as he expected, Bella threw her book to the floor and hopped off of BC's lap.

"Yeah! Yay. Yay!" Bella exclaimed loudly as she bounced up and down. Butch and BC shared a short lived laugh at the jumpy Bella.

The sound of knuckles against wood echoed through the room.

"Yay! I do! I d-" BC clamped her hand over Bella's mouth and pulled her close. The look of terror and confusion on Bella's innocent and oblivious face nearly broke Butch's heart. Knocking sounded again and BC turned her daughter towards her and put a figure to her lips as a signal to stay quiet. BC gazed into Bella's fearful eyes with her finger up as if begging her to not to say a word. As BC stood, Bella wrapped her arms around her neck tightly for security.

Butch walked up to his front door and peered through the peep hole into the hallway, where a man holding up a badge stood. "Yeah?" Butch said through the door.

"FBI. Can we talk?" the man said.

Butch glared through the hole, "Go ahead."

Something about the man's facial expression seemed off, as if there was more to this visit than some investigation. "Well would you mind opening up? I'm investigating a kidnapping; I'd just like to look around."

Was there something about Butch that screamed, 'I'm an obvious suspect for kidnapping'? He couldn't help but feel a little insulted. Nevertheless, Butch's eyes swept what he could see of his apartment. Down the hall to a room with an empty cabinet, part of the dining room, and the living room, they were all empty; BC must have hid. Still, what if she didn't pick a good enough place and got caught? He didn't want to risk her being sent back to that monster. "Uh- you got a warrant?"

The man fumbled around in his pockets for a moment, then held up a slip of paper in front of his face labeled 'Search Warrant'.

"Shit." Butch muttered softly. Biting his lip, he searched the area again to make sure BC and Bella were out of sight. Another knock. Butch caught sight of Bella's book, an obvious give away that there was a child near. Figuring there was no believable excuse for having it, Butch made a dive for the thin book, hopping over his couch to the bookshelf.

"Hey, you lettin' us in?" the man asked.

"Hold on a second!" Butch slid the book on the top of the shelf, surrounded by other books which made it blend in from a far. After another knock, Butch flipped the lock and opened the door to three FIB agents. "Can I see the warrant?" Butch held out his hand, but the agent didn't even acknowledge him as he stuffed the paper back into his jacket pocket.

The three men wasted no time in splitting up throughout the apartment. Just as one was passing by him, Butch made an attempt to come across as completely oblivious, "who're you looking for?" The agent with glasses only gave him a cold stare as he walked by. The men paid no mind to Butch's property, kicking at items in the closet, pulling draws straight from their place and emptying them, then tossing them to the floor with loud thuds.

Butch's eye twitched. He couldn't let himself go off the chain, that was a major crime, plus it would just make him even more suspicious, "Mister, unless you leave right now, I'm calling the police!" He said to the agent with glasses. Unfazed by Butch's threat, the man glanced around and spoke with obvious sarcasm.

"Oh, geez that's a scary thought."

Butch snatched up his home phone and began to dial for police. Before he could finish typing, Glasses snatched the phone right out of Butch's hand. "I'm married to a cop, okay, I don't need their bullshit right now."

Butch stood in the hallway as the men continued to trash his home. There was only one place they hadn't checked, and that had to be where BC and Bella were hiding.

In the empty cabinet at the end of the hall. And the third agent was heading straight for it. Butch followed him, his heart picking up speed as the agent began fumbling with the cabinet door. Inside, BC held Bella close to her, her heart racing as well.

"That's enough_!_" Butch demanded. "You hear me? It's time to go, _now!_" he growled.

BC held her breath as the agent approached Butch with an evil glint in his eyes. She could see Butch hold up his arms and back away. "Y-you're not FBI, okay? I know who hired you."

The sound of a switch blade was heard, and in an instant, Glasses was holding a knife against Butch's neck. BC strained from gasping aloud as she quickly covered Bella's view of the scene.

"Yeah? Well do you know what it feels like to have a knife hit your carotid?"

Butch did his best to not sound completely scared for his life. "N-no, not really."

He ran the blade up to Butch's chin and tilted his head back. "You know what it's like to die because you're really stupid?"

"No… I really don't" Butch said breathlessly.

Suddenly, the first agent entered. "John Boy, this is not listed on the program." He said to the agent with glasses. 'John', Butch thought to himself. He made a mental note to go on full attack mode if he ever saw him again. "Come on, they're not here, let's go," the first agent said.

John continued to run his knife along Butch's neck, "Can't I just-"

"_No!_" the first argued, "Not today."

John finally took the blade away from Butch, snapped it shut and started for the door. "Hey." John tosses Butch's home phone back to him and turned away.

Without a second thought- because that's just how Butch does things- he called out to him mockingly, "Night _John Boy._"

John faced Butch again with an irritated yet amused smirk. He placed his forearm onto the nearest shelf top- the one with all of Butch's picture frames and other little trinkets- and dragged his arm along the surface, knocking off all of the fragile items. From inside the cabinet, BC cringed at the sound of her friend's possessions hitting the floor with loud crashes. John then snapped his knife open again, and stabbed it into the couch, walking along to create a long tear in the furniture and allowing the sofa's stuffing to drape out. Without another word, John and the other two 'agents' were out the door.

From inside the cabinet, BC finally released the breath she had been holding in so tightly. Once Butch heard the elevator doors close from the hallway, he went to let BC and Bella out of the cabinet. By the time they were out, Bella had begun to whimper and cry out with fright. BC held her child close, shushing her calmly.

"Are you okay?" BC's voice shook as she spoke to Butch.

Butch shook his head as he rubbed Bella's back in an attempt to help calm her, "Yeah, I'm fine, I need to shave anyway."

BC overlooked his humor and started for her and Bella's bags. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here."

Butch went after her, "Sure you should-"

"No" BC tried to relax her voice, but every fiber of her being seemed to be shaking. "I can't keep putting people I love in danger."

He could have pressed that comment a bit further, but decided against it. "What danger? They killed my sofa-"

Butch was cut off by the sound of his phone. BC gasped as anxiety began to overwhelm her again. She glanced around as if _he _would come out of nowhere to drag her back into her nightmare.

"Hello?" Butch answered.

"Butch. This is Mitch Mitchleson."

Suddenly, all Butch wanted to do was find this coward and show him what's it's like to go against someone who will actually fight back. However, he remained calm and glanced at BC. "It's him," he mouthed to her.

"Uh, hello… how are you?" Butch rummaged through his freezer and pulled out a small tub of vanilla ice cream.

"I assume BC has called you?" Mitch proposed.

"Yeah, of course." Butch held up the ice cream for BC to see and waved her and Bella into the living room where he set down the tub and a spoon for Bella. BC placed Bella on the couch and handed her the spoon; Bella timidly poked at the treat, but soon began devouring it with semi-glee.

Back at BC old home, Mitch sat casually in a living chair watching a sports program with a glass of wine. "Well could you give her a message? If she calls back again, I mean?"

Once Bella was seated and BC was occupied, Butch wandered his own halls on the phone. "I don't know. I'm on her side here, not yours, jackass."

Butch could faintly hear what sounded like a chuckle, "Her side?" Mitch verified.

"Well what the hell did you expect, Mitch? Really?"

"Oh come on Butch, you're a smart guy. Let me say two words to you."

After turning on the TV for Bella, BC joined Butch in the hall, pressing her ear to the phone with him.

"Lug nuts." Both BC and Butch raised their eyebrows in confusion. _What the hell is he talking about? _BC wondered. "You don't want to worry they're loose every time you pull onto the freeway, right? And how about the windows on your apartment, are they still locked? A person could go crazy thinking about stuff like that."

With that, Mitch hung up the phone, leaving the two on edge. BC's head was spinning; that was a threat. And if Butch didn't worry about his safety, then she would. As long as Butch was helping her, Mitch would loom over her sense of security. It didn't matter when, how, where, or if he did so or not, Mitch had just plagued BC's mind with the thought that he would hurt Butch in some way if he continued to help her. She hated him. Mitch had threatened her friend without actually threatening him.

"Hey, Cutie, come get your stuff packed." BC called to Bella. She made her way to pack her own bags as a stunned Butch followed her.

"W-What are you thinking? That those thugs are coming right back?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't make any difference."

"You don't have to go, they won't come back tonight." Butch argued.

BC sighed, "You know that it's not safe for you if I stay here."

"I guess I'm not gonna convince you, but you can come back anytime. Like tomorrow."

BC managed a small smile his way. "I may take you up on that one day." She said, pulling the zipper of her suit case closed.

**San Francisco, California**

With Bella's hand firmly clenched in BC's, the two travel up the steep hills and down the streets until they spotted their destination.

_The Internet Bridge._

Some type of company whose services BC honestly didn't know of and didn't care to know. It was the person behind the company she was seeking out.

Inside the building, a woman- the manager's most trustworthy secretary- strutted through the crowds of working people. She walked right into the manager's office, "Hey Dick, there's a girl out there, says she's your daughter. She insists on seeing you."

BC occupied herself with removing Bella's hat and straightening out her brown hair. If she'd sat motionless any longer she may have gone on a rampage to find this man, tied him down to a chair and forced him to listen to her. That secretary of his seriously spent twenty minutes trying to get a 'reasonable answer' out of BC.

The man of the building entered the room and scoffed. "She can't possibly be my daughter; I haven't had sex since 1995… at least not in this country."

The secretary held back a giggle, and BC couldn't help but be annoyed at his immediate response. "Not her. Me, I'm your daughter."

Dick turned around and started for his desk. "What year where you born?"

With a nasty glare, BC argued, "You _are _my father, Dick. I wrote you, like, twenty times! Oh but even when mom died you didn't answer!" This visit wasn't turning out how BC had expected, but she couldn't help it. After years of neglect, it felt good to make him hear all of this. "You know, I didn't have enough money to bury her, _that was really fun!_"

"Hey don't blame me, I didn't kill her," Dick shot back.

"Oh no, you had help," BC insisted wittily.

Dick chuckled, "That's a stupid thing to say." He shook it off and leaned forward. "Okay, what do you want? Money?"

BC relaxed her tone, in a chilling sense, "No, I wanted Bella to meet her grandpa." BC pulled Bella forward a bit.

Dick nodded at Bella, "Hi" he said with little enthusiasm and then held his hands behind his back as if BC would be pleased.

She huffed in annoyance. "And yes. We need money to survive."

Dick chuckled yet again. "Look sweetheart, from '68 to like' 72, I had five kids, maybe more. Hell, half the people in the next room could be my kid; it's a running joke around here! "

"How are you gonna feel when you wake up one day to find out your daughter is dead? And you didn't do anything to help?" BC snapped.

Dick waved a finger at BC as he snickered. "You're good. And the kid is a sweet touch too. But you're not the first one to think of this gig. So listen-" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I'll give you the same thing I gave the other three: six bucks, enough to buy a sandwich." Dick placed six bills on the desk. "And for you, I'll make it twelve. Make sure you by the kid a sandwich too." With that, he walked away again.

BC glanced down at the small wad of cash and her blood boiled. She took Bella in her arms and called after Dick. "You know, I believe this originally-" she grunted as she yanked a chain off of her neck and held the necklace she always wore under her clothes. "-Belonged to you. _Pawn it! _I'm sure it's worth more than twelve bucks!"

After shoving the chain into his hand, BC stormed out of the building.

…

Not too long after, BC sat on the concrete stairs of another building with her face buried in her palms as Bella watched the cars drive by. She was beginning to grow bored of seeing the same colored cars zoom passed. Every once in a while, a bright painted vehicle would drive by, but even those were starting to look plain. Bella turned around to face her mother, but her face was still blocked by the mess of black hair and hands. From her angle, Bella could just barely see tears streaming down her mother's cheeks.

Bella didn't like seeing her sad, but she had been this was for what seemed like eternity and Bella wondered if things would ever be the same. She climbed one step closer to BC and placed a tiny hand on her arm. When BC failed to lift her head and acknowledge her, Bella moved her hand up and down her arm in a gentle shake. "Mommy, don't cry." BC trembled harder. "Please don't cry," Bella pleaded helplessly.

BC finally pulled her head up and met Bella's eyes. She wanted to make things better for her little girl. She wanted everything to be the same, but without Mitch. She reached forward and pulled Bella into a tight embrace.

BC felt lost and hopeless, but she had to do something.

…

**Northern Michigan**

BC sat in a court office, running her fingers through her hair, which now sat at the base of her neck. Her foot was tapping impatiently; she needed to get home quickly. She and Bella had ended up with some friends of the Professor, other scientists. If she didn't get back soon, BC would just be even more worried that the scientists would somehow harm Bella with their experiments. Not that she thought they would do anything on purpose, but the thought was still there.

"Mrs. Mitchleson?"

BC stood up and approached the window. "Hi, I- uh- lost my birth certificate." With a smile BC filled out her information.

_Buttercup Elizabeth Utonium._

Weeks later, with a new ID and name, BC, or Buttercup, and Bella sat inside of a still boat, which rested in the docks of the pier. One of the scientists entered. "This is for you," he said, handing her a package, "the Professor sent it."

Buttercup took the large envelope and opened it with Bella peering over her shoulder. Inside was a letter, which of course she read first.

_Dear BC,_

_Yesterday, three men threatened to kill me if I helped you in any way. Fortunately for you, this aroused my interest. I'm sending this to an old address, a diner you used to work at. If this reaches you, and you need more, leave word at my office._

_~Dick_

Buttercup then pulled a yellow envelope out of the package and tore the flap open. Her jaw dropped as she pulled out the largest wad of fifties and hundreds she'd ever seen. All for her and Bella.

...

_**Before anyone goes off, I decided to use Dick instead of a random person from the actual movie because I figured a random 'OC' who nobody knows would be a bit off putting. I'm trying to not use characters from the movie so it can be as Powerpuff Style as it can. Next time we get to see Boomer again, and how he plays a bigger role here, and Butch again for a moment! :D **_

_**Thanks for reading, it means so much to me!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
